Plantilla:Navegación de episodios
|- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'1ACV' (Temporada 1) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"|"Space Pilot 3000" · "The Series Has Landed" · "I, Roommate" · "Love's Labours Lost in Space" · "Fear of a Bot Planet" · "A Fishful of Dollars" · "My Three Suns" · "A Big Piece of Garbage" · "Hell Is Other Robots" · "A Flight to Remember" · "Mars University" · "When Aliens Attack" · "Fry and the Slurm Factory" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'2ACV' (Temporada 2) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"|"I Second that Emotion" · "Brannigan, Begin Again" · "A Head in the Polls" · "Xmas Story" · "Why Must I Be a Crustacean in Love?" · "The Lesser of Two Evils" · "Put Your Head on My Shoulder" · "Raging Bender" · "A Bicyclops Built for Two" · "A Clone of My Own" · "How Hermes Requisitioned His Groove Back" · "The Deep South" · "Bender Gets Made" · "Mother's Day" · "The Problem with Popplers" · "Anthology of Interest I" · "War Is the H-Word" · "The Honking" · "The Cryonic Woman" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'3ACV' (Temporada 3) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"|"Amazon Women in the Mood" · "Parasites Lost" · "A Tale of Two Santas" · "The Luck of the Fryrish" · "The Birdbot of Ice-Catraz" · "Bendless Love" · "The Day the Earth Stood Stupid" · "That's Lobstertainment!" · "The Cyber House Rules" · "Where the Buggalo Roam" · "Insane in the Mainframe" · "The Route of All Evil" · "Bendin' in the Wind" · "Time Keeps on Slippin'" · "I Dated a Robot" · "A Leela of Her Own" · "A Pharaoh to Remember" · "Anthology of Interest II" · "Roswell that Ends Well" · "Godfellas" · "Future Stock" · "The 30% Iron Chef" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'4ACV' (Temporada 4) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"| "Kif Gets Knocked Up a Notch" · "Leela's Homeworld" · "Love and Rocket" · · "Less Than Hero" · "A Taste of Freedom" · "Bender Should Not Be Allowed on Television" · "Jurassic Bark" · "Crimes of the Hot" · "Teenage Mutant Leela's Hurdles" · "The Why of Fry" · "Where No Fan Has Gone Before" · "The Sting" · "Bend Her" · "Obsoletely Fabulous" · "The Farnsworth Parabox" · "Three Hundred Big Boys" · "Spanish Fry" · "The Devil's Hands Are Idle Playthings" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#6E6E6E;"|'5ACV' (Temporada 5) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#7FFFD4;"| |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'6ACV' (Temporada 6) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"| "Rebirth" · "In-A-Gadda-Da-Leela" · "Attack of the Killer App" · "Proposition Infinity" · "The Duh-Vinci Code" · "Lethal Inspection" · "The Late Philip J. Fry" · "That Darn Katz!" · "A Clockwork Origin" · "The Prisoner of Benda" · "Lrrreconcilable Ndndifferences" · "The Mutants Are Revolting" · "The Futurama Holiday Spectacular" · "Neutopia" · "Benderama" · "Ghost in the Machines" · "Law and Oracle" · "The Silence of the Clamps" · "Yo Leela Leela" · "All the Presidents' Heads" · "Möbius Dick" · "Fry Am the Egg Man" · "The Tip of the Zoidberg" · "Cold Warriors" · "Overclockwise" · "Reincarnation" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"|'7ACV' (Temporada 7) |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"| "The Bots and the Bees" · "A Farewell to Arms" · "Decision 3012" · "The Thief of Baghead" · "Zapp Dingbat" · "The Butterjunk Effect" · "The Six Million Dollar Mon" · "Fun on a Bun" · "Free Will Hunting" · "Near-Death Wish" · "31st Century Fox" · "Viva Mars Vegas" · "Naturama" · "Forty Percent Leadbelly" · "2-D Blacktop" · "T: The Terrestrial" · "Fry and Leela's Big Fling" · "The Inhuman Torch" · "Saturday Morning Fun Pit" · "Calculon 2.0" · "Assie Come Home" · "Leela and the Genestalk" · "Game of Tones" · "Murder on the Planet Express" · "Stench and Stenchibility" · "Meanwhile" |- |align="center" width="120px" valign="top" style="background:#585858;"| Especiales |valign="top" style="font-size: 90%; background-color:#E6E6E6;"| "Simpsorama" |- |}